2014: The Year of Klaine
by areallyniceperson
Summary: A short drabble I did based on a Tumblr prompt that someone else couldn't fulfill. Some of the New Directions hold a party in the Loft, but at the last minute Blaine had to cancel. During the last few minutes of 2013, Kurt struggles with whether or not he should kiss someone when the clock struck midnight and the ball dropped. Fortunately, the decision is made for him.


**A/N: I saw someone prompt someone else on Tumblr a story in which Kurt was having a party in the loft but Blaine couldn't make it, until the last minute he showed up and gave Kurt a kiss he would never forget. So part of the credit goes to that anon and teenblainegel. Just a short little drabble I did in the few moments I had before going out to celebrate the New Year!**

Kurt took another sip of his Shirley Temple and sat on the couch, watching as their guests (and a few they had no idea who they were) danced and drank, mingling amongst themselves. The guy from and a girl he had never seen before were grinding in the bathroom -he found that out all too quickly. Isabella was chatting away with Elliot, who seemed to be hanging on her every word.

Rachel was with Sam, who was visiting for the holidays. He and Blaine had planned it weeks ahead, but at the last minute Blaine had called and cancelled, giving no other explanation other than "I can't make it". Kurt was irritated, but it being right before the spring of Blaine's senior year, he couldn't fuss. He knew Blaine was behind on college application essays and senior projects. And sleep.

11:37 PM.

He sighed as he looked down at his watch. He wasn't particularly enjoying the party —it was cramped in the loft and he was pretty sure child-producing activities were going down in his bedroom. But no, he was Kurt Hummel. NYADA student. Intern for . Bus boy at a diner. He couldn't let something a frivolous as his fiancé not being around ruin his holiday. He set his drink down and stood up, grabbing Elliot and heading to a more open area of the loft to dance.

11:50 PM.

Kurt was tired -so tired. But he was already beginning to enjoy himself, entertaining the loft guests with a song and dance with Elliot. The boy really was growing on him, that was for sure. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead sweaty, but he danced on as another song blasted from their portable speaker set.

11:58 PM.

Everyone in the loft was crowded around their poor television set, eagerly awaiting the famous ball to drop in Times Square. Rachel was holding Sam's hand -Kurt took note of that. Everyone seemed to be whispering amongst themselves, and Kurt was pretty sure they were all deciding who would kiss who. That was the tradition, after all. He let out a soft sigh and turned to Elliot —he wasn't Blaine, but he would do, he supposed. Elliot was chattering away with someone he had never met before; Kurt let go of the idea quickly and resigned himself to just watching the ball drop alone.

11:59 PM.

That's it. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was screaming as the countdown got closer and closer to midnight, people linking arms and other couples already beginning to kiss. He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, letting out a soft whimper. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled his phone out, smiling at the text from his boyfriend.

_Happy New Year's, handsome. You're looking ravishing tonight. -B_

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine was drunk, too. Great. He began to pour himself a glass of water, trying to tune out the countdown that was going on around him. **10, 9, 8, 7… **He let out a soft sigh and took a sip, startling as he felt a warm, strong hand on his shoulder. He set his glass down and turned around grinning as he saw his fiancé standing there. "B- Blaine? How did you… when did you…" **6, 5, 4…**

Blaine shook his head and grinned. "Happy New Year," he whispered excitedly, cupping Kurt's cheek and looking into his eyes. **3, 2…** Blaine pulled Kurt closer by the nape of his neck and pressed a hot, deep kiss to his lips. He let out a soft moan as he heard champagne bottles pop open around them and party poppers released in the loft. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck and pull him even closer, nothing but tongue and teeth and passion in their kiss.

"Mmm… Happy New Year," Kurt muttered breathlessly, cheeks flushed.


End file.
